Too Bad, Ronald !
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: Ou comment chaque membre du dortoir des Griffondor a appris que Seamus sortait avec Dean...


Hello, j'ai bien conscience que cet OS n'est pas terrible, il était extremement mieux dans ma tête, j'essayerai de le retravailler bientôt. Bonne lecture quand même ! :)

* * *

><p>Too bad, Ronald !<p>

Ron Weasley gravissait les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il allait offrir à Harry pour Noël et il fallait qu'il montre ça à Seamus. Il ouvrit joyeusement la porte du dortoir des Griffondors en s'exclamant :

« Hey, Seamus, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. La pièce, dont la moquette rouge était comme à son habitude jonchée de divers vêtements, cours, parchemins, livres de potion, Chocogrenouilles... semblait vide. Ron fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant persuadé de ne pas avoir vu Seamus descendre du dortoir pour le petit déjeuner. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il remarqua alors que les rideaux du lit de Dean étaient tirés. Il s'en approcha, certain que Seamus y était caché pour lui faire une farce, son grand jeu du moment. Il tendit la main vers le lourd rideau de velours rouge et tira d'un coup sec.

« RON, NON ! » hurla Seamus de l'autre coté du rideau.

Trop tard. Si le rideau s'ouvrit en grand, les yeux de Ronald Wealsey, eux, sortirent de leurs orbites. Devant lui, vautrés dans des draps qui les recouvraient à peine Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, meilleurs amis pour la vie, se tenaient enlacés, _nus, _et venaient visiblement d'être interrompu au milieu d'une activité que le roux ne parvenait à formuler sous un autre nom que « Oh putainmaisqu'estcequec'estquecebordel », ce qui fit ricaner nerveusement les deux autres.

- Euh, tu voulais quelque chose ? Fit Seamus dans une tentative pitoyable pour paraître à l'aise alors qu'il se trouvait nu devant un camarade de dortoir, dans le lit de son meilleur ami, sur son meilleur ami, la main du dit meilleur ami tranquillement posée sur ses fesses.

Ron les regarda, de plus en plus rouge, et seul un borborygme inaudible sorti de sa bouche, de toute évidence incapable de formuler sa surprise de façon plus perspicace. Sa main droite s'agrippait à un montant du lit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ron... tenta Seamus pour le faire réagir. Ron... Mais aucune réaction ne vint. RON , BOUGE ! hurla-il finalement.

Ron sursauta puis sembla se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, sa main se détacha du lit et il recula d'un pas, tremblant, le teint à présent livide.

- Oh, pardon, merde alors, j'suis désolé... murmura t'il précipitamment, la main devant les yeux. Puis il bascula en arrière et s'étala par terre, au pied du lit, évanoui.

Seamus tourna le visage vers Dean et croisa son regard amusé. Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'Irlandais enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son amant en murmurant :

- C'est pas vrai...

Dean sentait le rire de Seamus contre sa peau, lui même ne pouvant s'arrêter. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient la joue puis dit dans un sourire :

- Bon, cette fois je pense que tout le dortoir est au courant...

Il sentit les soubresauts de Seamus s'accentuer tandis que celui-ci se remémorait la façon dont Harry et Neville avaient découvert leur relation.

* * *

><p>Tout avait véritablement commencé quand Dean avait rompu avec Ginny.<p>

Dean sortait alors déjà avec Seamus mais tous les deux considéraient sa relation avec la rouquine comme une couverture nécessaire à leur couple. Puis, après un énième dispute avec Ginny qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean semblait faire si peu attention à elle, il l'avait finalement largué, pour le plus grand bonheur de Seamus.

C'est alors que Harry avait décidé d'entrer en action. Amoureux de la petite Wealsey depuis des mois, le jeune homme mourrait de jalousie à la vue du couple qu'elle formait avec Dean.

Aussi, dès qu'il apprit leur rupture, il entreprit de conquérir sa dulcinée.

Mais pour cela, il avait besoin des conseils de son ex.

Il se dirigea donc vers la dortoir des Griffondor, s'attendant à devoir arracher discrètement des informations à un Dean terrassé par le chagrin, mais trouva à la place Dean et Seamus, assis par terre autour d'une bouteille de vodka et riant aux éclats.

Surpris il s'approcha de Dean et s'assit à coté de lui, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Hey mec, fit-il, tu tiens le coup ?

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire un peu ivre sur la figure.

-Ouaip, répondit-il avec un petit rire, on fête ça justement, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Ron est parti avec Hermione, et Neville, baaaah, c'est Neville, il disparaît tout le temps en ce moment, on sait jamais trop où il est...

Seamus ricana à son tour, attrapa la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide et en avala une grande gorgée.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mon vieux ! Tiens, dit-il en tendant la bouteille à Harry d'un main tremblante, tu vas voir, on se sent vach'ment bien après !

Ils fêtent ça ? Pensa Harry . Dean doit vraiment être déprimé... Mais après tout, se dit-il, relativiste, plus il sera bourré, moins il aura de suspicions sur les questions que je vais lui poser. Il sourit, fier de son calcul et s'assit avec eux, saisissant la bouteille que lui tendait Seamus avant d'en boire une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge puis de la passer à Dean.

-Alors, demanda t-il à Dean après quelques tours de bouteille tentant de paraître le plus sobre possible, c'ment ça s'fait qu'vous soyez plus ensemble ?

Bon, pour la discrétion, il avait encore quelques efforts à faire mais l'alcool commençait doucement à monter et tout à coup, être discret ne semblait plus être si important. Non, ce qui était important c'était d'obtenir une réponse et d'être capable de s'en souvenir demain, se dit-il tandis qu'il regardait la pièce autour d'eux tanguer au rythme du groupe de rock australien moldu que Seamus faisait magiquement résonner dans l'air. Un nom bizarre, un peu électrique... AC/quelque chose... Pas mauvais. Plutôt pas mal, même. Il remuait la tête au rythme de la batterie. _Let me put my love into you, babe_... Héhé, ils sont fous dans l'hémisphère sud... pensa t'il en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bref, il fallait rester concentrer. Les questions. Enfin, la réponse pour le coup.

Il reporta son attention sur un Dean passablement alcoolisé qui le regardait la bouche ouverte, les yeux vagues.

- Bof, je sais pas, elle est pas super intéressante en fait... fit-il en tentant de lécher les gouttes de vodka qui restaient au fond de la bouteille vide. 'Fin ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai pas besoin d'elle ,tu vois ? Genre, je suis pas tout seul... Elle était un peu en trop, quoi...

Son discours décousu sembla plaire à Seamus qui répéta avec un petit sourire idiot :

-Un peu en trop, quoi...

Ah. Bourré ou pas, Harry se sentait perdu. En trop de quoi ? Comment ça, il était pas tout seul ?

- Parce que tu la trompais avec une autre fille, en fait ? Demanda t'il.

Il ne pensait pas son ami capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.

-Mais non, mais non, répondit lentement Dean, l'alcool faisant traîner sa voix, pas une autre fille ! Mais j'ai Seamus, moi, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son meilleur ami par la taille et l'installa contre lui. Loin de se débattre, Seamus, tout sourire, commença à jouer avec la main droite de Dean.

- Je comprend, dit Harry en hochant lentement la tête. Les potes y a que ça de vrai !

Ce fut au tour de Dean et Seamus d'avoir l'air perdu. Ils échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent Harry avec de grands yeux.

- Parce que toi aussi..., commença Seamus avec de rester la bouche ouverte.

- Avec Ron ? Mais je croyais que lui et Hermione … ? S'exclama Dean, les yeux exhorbités.

- Quoi avec Ron ? Quoi Hermione ? Demanda Harry, à nouveau complètement largué. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Bah tu sais, dit Seamus, en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Dean, vous êtes... Enfin comme nous quoi...

- Ouais..., renchérit Dean, vous êtes ensemble...

Les yeux de Harry passèrent de Dean à Seamus, puis de Seamus à Dean avant de revenir sur Dean. « Ensemble ? » C'est-à-dire ? En couple ? Non, il devait mal comprendre. Vraiment, l'alcool ne lui réussissait jamais, il n'aurait pas du boire, il devait avoir l'air stupide maintenant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire non, Dean inclina la tête vers son meilleur ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry resta bouche bée. Il ferma les yeux. Les frotta. Fort. Longtemps. Il les rouvrit. Dean embrassait toujours Seamus.

- Mais... Vous sortez ensemble ? S'exclama t'il, au maximum de sa capacité de déduction.

Dean releva la tête.

- Bah oui, répondit-il, c'est ce qu'on vient de te dire !

- Mais, et Ginny ?

- Ah. Bah Ginny... Ginny, c'était plus pour sauver les apparence qu'autre chose... Et puis elle est amoureuse de toi depuis des années alors elle s'en remettra bite...

Un peu assommé par ce trop-plein d'informations en si peu de temps, Harry décida de n'en retenir que le nécessaire : Ginny était amoureuse de lui. Voilà. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. En fait, c'était encore mieux que toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il pouvait donc aller la rejoindre sans problème. D'un seul coup, il bénissait Dean et Seamus.

- Bon, je suis ravi pour vous les gars, c'est génial, vraiment ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Dean pour se relever. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Et il s'éloigna en titubant joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Oui, pensa Seamus, toujours blotti dans les bras de Dean, Harry avait vraiment été le plus agréable des trois.<p>

* * *

><p>Car pour ce qui avait été de Neville, la situation avait été plus délicate. En fait, quand Seamus y repensait, il était toujours secoué d'un rire nerveux. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait vu devait le faire hurler de rire ou vomir toutes ses tripes.<p>

Dean et lui se promenaient main dans la main dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, prenant bien garde à ce qu'on ne les voit pas, quand Seamus avait voulu voir les étoiles depuis la tour d'astronomie. Ils s'étaient donc dirigés à pas de loups jusqu'à la tour, évitant par miracle Miss Teigne et Rusard qui rodaient dans les environs.

Là, ils s'étaient allongé par terre, Dean dans les bras de Seamus, et avaient contemplés les étoiles pendant de longues minutes, paisiblement.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas, et la voix de Snape se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

Dean et Seamus se levèrent précipitamment et se tapirent du mieux qu'ils purent derrière l'armure la plus proche de la porte. Les pas se rapprochaient toujours et on entra dans la pièce.

- Longbottom, cette fois tu dépasses les limites ! Tempêta le sombre maître des potions, de toute évidence passablement énervé, en avançant à grand pas vers la fenêtre de la pièce.

Un Neville rouge de colère apparut à sa suite dans l'angle de vue de Dean et Seamus.

- Oh, alors ce soir, c'est à nouveau Longbottom ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama Neville en se plaçant devant la silhouette imposante de son professeur.

Seamus laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise. Mais que faisait Neville dans la tour d'astronomie avec Snape ? Et plus important, comment osait-il lui parler comme ça? Il échangea un regard avec Seamus qui semblait aussi perdu que lui puis, retenant leur souffle, ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux.

Snape se rapprocha de Neville et lui asséna d'une voix froide :

- Je ne supporte pas de voir tourner autour de cet abruti de Finnigan ! Te voir sourire et rougir lorsqu'il t'adresse la parole comme si tu en étais fou amoureux, c'est insupportable ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que je pourrais vous faire dans ces moments là !

Seamus trembla si fort que Dean du le retenir pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Oh Merlin, Snape allait le tuer ! Il allait le découper petits morceaux, le faire fondre dans un de ses chaudrons géants avant de le donner à manger aux hyppogriffes ! Mais pourquoi lui ?

Neville était de dos à présent et Snape avait le regard fixé sur la porte, comme s'il refusait de regarder Neville. La voix en colère de Gryffondor reprit :

- Non mais est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ridicule ? Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un truc pareil ?

- Ne me prend pas haut, Longbottom, rugit Snape, j'ai vu comment tu te comportes avec lui ! C'est son accent irlandais qui t'excite ?

« Mais qu'est ce que mon accent vient faire là-dedans ? » Pensa Seamus, de plus en plus terrifié à l'idée d'être la source de la fureur de Snape.

Dean et Seamus virent les poings de Neville se crisper. Ça allait chauffer.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti possessif et jaloux ! Hurla-t-il alors (« Mon Dieu, pensa Seamus, il va mourir ! ») C'est un ami, un _ami, _est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Comment peux-tu penser qu'il puisse m'intéresser alors que depuis des mois, je ne suis amoureux que de toi !

Seamus laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise qui résonna dans le silence. _Amoureux ? _Godric tout puissant, quelle horreur ! C'était impossible. Neville se retourna d'un coup et jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant de l'origine du bruit. Seamus vit que les yeux de son camarade étaient remplis de larmes.

Puis il fit de nouveau face à Snape qui le fixait silencieusement.

- Je te déteste, murmura t'il.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte mais fut arrêter par le bras Snape qui lui sait le poignet et l'attira à lui.

- Non, c'est moi qui te déteste. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Neville passa immédiatement les bras autour son cou, tandis que Snape raffermissait sa prise autour de sa taille dans un grognement possessif.

C'en était trop pour Seamus qui, complètement choqué par la vision d'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux, se laissa glisser sur le sol son pied heurtant la base de l'armure derrière laquelle lui et Dean était cachés. Armure qui commença à tanguer dangereusement, et alors que Seamus tentait de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Dean attrapa Seamus pour empêcher qu'elle ne tombe sur lui. Bref, l'armure se fracassa par terre dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Snape et Neville se retournèrent aussitôt. La fureur agrandit les yeux de Snape quand il se rendit compte que l'un des deux ignobles veracrasses qui se trouvaient en face de lui était la source de sa jalousie. Dean vit Seamus se mettre à trembler comme une feuille sous le regard assassin du maître de potion et comprit que le professeur allait certainement tuer son ami s'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite. Sans réfléchir, il embrassa Seamus sous les yeux incrédules de Neville et ceux suspicieux de Snape puis se tourna vers eux en bredouillant :

- Vous voyez, on est ensemble, alors je vous promets que Seamus n'est pas du tout intéressé par Neville, hein Seam ?... Et euh, pardon de vous avoir déranger... et aussi désolé de...

Il fut coupé par Seamus qui lui attrapa la main et le tira vers la sortie en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de leur balancer qu'on était ensemble ? Demanda Seamus.

- Comme ça, répondit Dean, toujours haletant, Snape a compris que tu ne pouvais pas draguer Neville... Il fit une pause, puis reprit : Non, mais sérieusement, Neville et _Snape _? Merlin, c'est répugnant !

Oh mon dieu, quand Harry et Ron allaient savoir ça...

Ils avaient échangé un regard, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, puis avaient explosé de rire.

* * *

><p>-Hey Seamus, fit doucement la voix de Dean, on devrait aller voir si Ron va bien.<p>

Seamus ouvrit les yeux, trop occupé à se remémorer les derniers événements, il en avait totalement oublié Ron. Il se dégagea des bras de Dean, s'enroula dans un drap et se pencha vers Ron, toujours allongé par terre.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Demanda t'il

Dean se leva à son tour et poussa Ron du bout du pied. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil paresseux.

- Hey les mecs, murmura t-il d'une voix pâteuse, j'ai fait un de ces rêves...

Dean et Seamus tentèrent tant bien que mal de rester serieux, tandis que Ron retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits et filèrent dans la salle de bain avant que le rouquin ne se rende compte qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas habillés.

FIN


End file.
